<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Медведь by psychoanal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837017">Медведь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoanal/pseuds/psychoanal'>psychoanal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Banner Saga (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings, Other, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoanal/pseuds/psychoanal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда с неба сыпется колючий снег, когда под одеждой гуляет ледяной ветер и навечно застывшее солнце скрывается под тучами, Фолька смотрит на сопящего под боком Больверка, не в силах побороть желание пододвинуться поближе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Медведь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ноги ныли настолько сильно, что хотелось упасть на колени и свалиться в сугроб лицом, уснуть. Холодный воздух обжигал легкие и забирался под одежду, заставляя дрожать, снег — колючий и жесткий бил по лицу, впереди — бескрайняя ледяная пустыня с редкими деревьями, в которую лучше не идти, ведь смерть совсем недалеко и дышит в затылок, заставляя сморщиться и посмотреть по сторонам.</p><p>Не только Фольке плохо, позади еле-еле тащатся люди, по колено застревая в сугробах, отцы несут своих детей на руках, а жены стараются не отставать.</p><p> — Ты ведь тоже устал, нам нужно остановиться, — глубоко дыша и стряхивая снег с плеч сказала Фолька.</p><p>Больверк повернулся к женщине и молча смотрел, кажется, он думал.</p><p> — Нам нельзя надолго останавливаться, это все из-за этого сброда? — он взглядом показал на караван, промолчал и добавил: — ладно, следующим утром нас тут быть не должно. — Фыркнул в бороду варл, презрительно скривившись.</p><p>Люди и даже варлы обрадовались отдыху и начали располагаться: спихивали снег ногами в сугробы, привязали повозки к деревьям, собирали ветки для небольшого костра, доставали положенные пайки, дети уже нашли себе место для игр, не давая покоя измученным родителям.</p><p>Больверк вообще не принимал участия в сборах, просто сидел на поваленном бревне, думая о чем-то своем, снег таял на его волосах и те, кажется, начинали закручиваться, Фольке показалось это забавным, но виду она не подала, усаживаясь чуть подальше от костра и доставая свою еду.</p><p>Между деревьями пурга доставала меньше, теперь снег мирно падал, чуть поблескивая и застревая на сухих листьях. Холодный шум нарушал гогот и разговоры, кто-то, кажется, спорил на то, кто сможет больше выпить, другие держались в стороне, какая-то парочка зажималась в почти голых кустах, а остальные делали вид, что не видят.</p><p>«Жалкие людишки» — Думал Больверк, уловив шуршание листьев позади и приглушенные стоны, которые человеческий слух не смог бы уловить с такого расстояния.</p><p> — Ты совсем что ли охренел?! — вскочила Фолька и с размаху ударила в плечо какому-то невысокому мужчине, — я все видела, отдай мой мед!</p><p>Тот отшатнулся и чуть ли не завизжал:</p><p> — Какой мед?! Я ничего не брал, ты чокнутая!</p><p>Женщина взяла наглеца за грудки и плотно прижала к дереву.</p><p> — Ты вздумал шутить со мной? — прошипела она ему в лицо.</p><p>От такого напора воришка растерял свою наглость и сглотнул, он очень не хотел показаться слабым перед своими друзьями, тем более испугаться какой-то женщины, конечно, она была воином, но в первую очередь она была женщиной, которая, судя по всему, добивалась своего всегда.</p><p> — Отпусти, — мужчина оттолкнул Фольку, наклонился и с некоторой горечью и стыдом достал кружку, спрятанную за сугробом, — на, — он чуть ли не швырнул ее, отчего мед чуть выплеснулся на снег.</p><p>Та с довольным видом взяла свое и уселась обратно, кажется, кто-то посмеивался, кто-то молчал, насторожившись, но никто не остался равнодушным, кроме Больверка, который знал о наглости и твердости своей боевой, если так можно выразиться, подруги.</p><p>Под шумок парочка, что зажималась в кустах вылезла и незаметно подсела к остальным, и принялась расспрашивать о том, что произошло.</p><p>Стало немного темней, кажется, снег повалил еще сильнее и люди с варлами принялись расходиться, укладываться спать, через пару часов стало особенно холодно, вновь колючий снег бил по лицу и приходилось укрываться чем попало, ведь палаток на всех не хватало.</p><p>Фольке не спалось, она постоянно стряхивала с себя снег и ежилась от холода, осматриваясь по сторонам, в метрах трех от нее лежал огромный варл, его не волновал холод, он фырчал и выдыхал горячий воздух, положив руку под рогатую голову. Черные волосы струились на снег, какие-то пряди обвились вокруг сломанных рогов, на мощном носу таяли снежинки, из-за бороды не было видно остальной части лица, но Фолька почему-то подумала о том, что у Больверка сухие и горячие губы.</p><p>Такой… красивый. По-звериному. Мощный, сильный, большой и теплый, как медведь.</p><p>Фолька вновь осмотрелась по сторонам, руки ее окоченели, она не чувствовала пальцев и губ, сердце ее заколотилось быстрее и этот звук стал для нее единственным во вселенной, руки почему-то стали потеть и она ощутила себя ребенком, который собирался нашкодить, прекрасно зная, что его ждет жестокое наказание.</p><p>Она глубоко вдохнула и немного пододвинулась в сторону Больверка, пугливо осмотрелась и, кажется, в глазах у нее потемнело, руки задрожали, но она продолжила двигаться в его сторону, оказавшись так близко, что слышала его дыхание.</p><p>Она прислушалась.</p><p>Только ветер и мирное сопение.</p><p>Фолька пододвинулась еще ближе и ей показалось, что тот дернулся, из-за чего она чуть ли не вскочила на ноги, придумывая оправдание.</p><p> — Показалось. — Прошептала женщина, еле упираясь руками в колючий снег.</p><p>Она легла на бок лицом к Больверку и стала думать о том, чтоб случайно не уснуть. Не удержавшись, она пододвинулась еще ближе и оказалась на смертельном, таком близком расстоянии, что их носы чуть ли не соприкасались.</p><p>Вот Больверк открывает глаза, смотрит на нее злобно, хватает за ворот и отбрасывает к дереву, оглушая всех своим звериным ревом.</p><p>Спит. Фолька где-то внутри ликует, что сейчас она так близко. Что даже может прикоснуться… Кончиком пальца провести по груди или даже коснуться лица, приманивая к себе…</p><p>Но нет, она и двинуться не смеет, замирая в предвкушении разоблачения.</p><p>Внезапно Больверк странно поднял руку и загреб Фольку под себя, холодный кончик ее носа уткнулся в горячую грудь и ей казалось, что она сейчас умрет.</p><p>А утром он скажет ей, что она глупая женщина — слабая и беззащитная, еще и сумасшедшая, раз ей такое привиделось и что порубит ее на мельчайшие кусочки, если она посмеет назвать его по имени.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>